parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Dimitri
(We have wiped from watching Roger Radcliff's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Dimitri ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word Dame is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Mike Wazowski and James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Dimitri comes out, Mia awakens.) * Dimitri: Good morning! * (Mia squeaks her approval.) * Dimitri: Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly? * (The bird squeaks its disapproval.) * Dimitri: You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun--the jugglers, and music, and dancing... * (Mia, who had been resting in Dimitri's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Dimitri slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hands to Mia, who finallyrealises that she is flying. She squeaks an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by.) * Dimitri: Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever! * (Mia flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone, Hugo, and later, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan comes to life. Mike Wazowski spits out the nest.) * Mike Wazowski: Oh, man! I thought she'd never leave! I'll be spittin'feathers for a week! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. * Mike Wazowski: (Sarcastic chuckle) Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun!Hey, Dimitri! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: A festival! * Mike Wazowski: You mean the Feast of Fools!?! * Dimitri: Uh huh! * Mike Wazowski: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese! (Mike Wazowski makes farting noises in his armpit.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk. * Mike Wazowski: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F. * Dimitri: (Dejected) Yeah, watching. * (Dimitri turns and leaves, obviously sad.) * Mike Wazowski: Hey, look--a mime. (Mike Wazowski hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when James P. "Sulley Sullivan covers his mouth. Hugo is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Dimitri. Celia Mae catches up to them.) * Mike Wazowski: Hey, hey, what gives? * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? * Mike Wazowski: I don't get it. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Perhaps he's sick! * Celia Mae: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Dimitri. * Celia Mae: What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? (Birds have begun to roost on Celia Mae. She waves them away.) Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not an alien, like we are. Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Scenes